Time Doesn't Matter
by Gray28wolf08
Summary: The mortal child of Kronos the Titan lord, created to be a secret weapon to defeat the gods has been dormant since before the end of the first Titan war, now he awakens with his father only to betray him not for the gods but for the people he wants to protect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it belongs to Rick Riordan. Any advice or criticisms are welcomed. This disclaimer will stay here.**

**a/n: While the updates of Undead Daughter of Sin are already erratic enough, this story's updates will be even more so, the idea for this story just wouldn't stop pestering me, but I'll update as I can just don't expect much.**

**additionally: I am completely aware of how the story of the apples of immortality work, and I know that "technically" they wouldn't exist during the time that this chapter is set up, the only thing I have to say is don't worry about it to much, there are other fanfictions that break the rules far more than mine is going to, that's kind of why they exist after all.**

Zoë was bored, a rather terrible of feeling in her opinion, as peaceful as tending to the garden of Hesperides was, it was uneventful thankless work, at least it was until she met Machaíri.

Walking along the well worn path as she had done hundreds of times before, Zoë was making her way towards Ladon in order to feed him, as she got closer she began to hear a voice speaking, expecting the voice to stop abruptly at any moment as Ladon tore the intruder apart Zoë continued walking, only the voice didn't cease talking, there were no screams of pain or roars of outrage as Ladon attacked the person.

No what Zoë found at the foot of the tree was Ladon purring as a brown haired boy stroked his hand down one of the dragon's many necks speaking in a soothing voice comforting the normally vicious dragon.

"Who art thou stranger, why art thou here?" Zoë's surprise was openly showing on her face, no one whenever there was an intruder in the garden had survived Ladon much less calmed the dragon as much as this boy had.

Turning the boy ceased his stroking of the dragon leaving it to whimper in disappointment, and looked straight into Zoë's black eyes with his own shiny golden ones before smiling.

"I am Machaíri, and if I am correct in my assumption of where I am thou art a Hesperid, I was simply wandering and it seems I had gone further than I originally thought, a lot further." The now named Machaíri said with a grin.

"I can imagine if thee managed to wander all the way to the western corner of the world, however wandering is not a good enough excuse."

"Yes, I suspected not, I am avoiding my father, he is rather enraged for some unknown reason."

"Who is thou father?" Zoë was already curious about this golden eyed boy but she wanted to know more.

"Kronos." The answer was swift and filled with mirth and venom, it was obvious this child of Kronos held no love for his father. Although she wouldn't criticize him she held no love for her own father either.

With that single word though sparked a friendship Zoë never imagined she would find, and over the course of the next few weeks with Machaíri visiting as often as he could after he was sent back and forth across the lands doing jobs for his father, this next visit however revealed just how horrible Kronos could be, sure he had swallowed his godly children but it was when Zoë had to offer to clean up Machaíri's bloody stomach after his father had attacked him angered with the lack of perfection Machaíri usually displayed when ordered to kill someone.

The tall boy was lying on the soft ground of the garden silent as possible waiting for Zoë to finish sewing him back up.

"Why do I have to fix thy wounds, would thou not heal due to thy immortality?" The response she received horrified her.

"I'm not immortal, my father had an affair with a mortal woman hoping to use me as a weapon if he failed to stop his actually immortal children from usurping him it is why he named me what he did, it's why he is so hard on me, and why he had my weapon crafted for me." He paused before sighing. "Thou do not have to clean my wounds, you offered to despite knowing I am more than capable of sewing myself back up I have had to do so multiple times before."

"I'm sorry, thou struggle so much with thy father." Zoë wished there was something she could do for the only true friend she had, his response only succeeded in making her feel worse.

"Don't be sorry, thou being the only friend I have is more than enough of a reason to deal with my father, thou do so much just by that alone."

With that it was decided Zoë would maintain this friendship no matter the cost.

* * *

Machaíri couldn't be more thankful for the only friend he had ever been able to make it had been a few months since his confession to Zoë and in that time their relationship had continued to grow, while he was glad to have a friend at all, he was infinitely more grateful that the friend he had understood just what it was like to be abandoned and used, Zoë may not be a bastard child like he was but she understood.

This visit to the garden felt different however like a storm was coming and he had no control over it, although he supposed he didn't his father had taken his string of fate for himself after the fates gifted him with it along with his sword.

He was right to feel different however when he found Zoë crying under a tree, rushing over and hugging her close Machaíri asked her what was wrong.

"Zoë why art thou crying, what has happened to make thee upset?"

"My sisters and I had an argument, they yelled at me they threatened me." At this point she was well beyond crying, she was wailing into Machaíri's chest as he wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

"Why would they do that?" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster even as some of his rage leaked through his voice.

It was then that Zoë pulled herself together enough to reach into her pocket and pull out a small golden apple.

"I pulled this apple from the tree for thee. I was selfish and couldn't stand the thought of losing you my only friend." To say Machaíri was stunned would've been like saying Atlas was strong while it was true it was nowhere near as accurate as you might think, in fact he was so stunned he couldn't form cohesive thought for several breath-less moments.

As he took into his hands he felt like he was holding the world in his hands, and with that thought he threw it to the side grabbed Zoë's face and pulled her into a kiss not caring that it was both their first time, no one had ever done something so selfless for him, no one had ever truly cared enough about him as a person to actually give him a gift let alone one as significant as this one.

They kissed until neither could breath and when they pulled themselves apart to breath Machaíri waited until he could speak even though he was struggling to comprehend just what he had done.

"I don't care if the world betrays us, I will not leave thee I promise." Zoë's only response was to gesture towards the fallen apple, which Machaíri then picked up with numb fingers and bit into it, it may have tasted spectacular as freezing fire seemed to flood through his veins filling him with joy, but the feeling of euphoria he felt was nothing compared to the kiss he just shared with Zoë.

After their shared moment of unmatchable joy, they remained inseparable for the rest of the day Machaíri uncaring for the world around him, it was only when he received a urgent message from Arke who forced him to leave Zoë as she grabbed his shoulder and suddenly they were gone. He only wished he would've been able to keep his promise to his friend.

Having reached Mount Othrys he found himself the center of his father's attention.

"Machaíri my weapon where have you been?" Kronos' question was filled with barely concealed anger. "Nevermind is of no more concern, I have been fooled by my youngest immortal son, and my children have escaped and they are regrouping for war, fate has betrayed me and we Titans will not win this war, I cannot allow them to learn of your existence however."

Machaíri stumbled back suddenly filled with fear, newfound immortality or not he didn't know exactly what his father meant and he didn't really want to find out.

"My weapon, we will rise again and you with us, with your string of fate in my grasp I send you into dormancy until we begin our rise to war once more." Kronos stated uncaring of his child's fear.

With that Machaíri knew no more of the first Titan War as he fell unconscious his final thoughts of the girl he never got to say goodbye to.

* * *

Zoë didn't really know what to think of the situation, it all happened far to fast, and confused, distressed, and saddened her mind began to wander, thinking of everything that could've gone wrong, Arke hadn't said anything to her, she had picked up Machaíri and left.

It wasn't until Machaíri had been gone for over two weeks that her sadness began to be replaced by bitterness as she started to think he hadn't loved her and he had just used her to get ahold of a golden apple and as soon as he had it left her behind.

Despite knowing in her heart that wasn't true her mind was overwhelmed by anger until her heart began to harden, one of the only things that brought her happiness was when she learned the Titans had been defeated and her father was now trapped beneath the sky so he could no longer torment her and her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

An old lady's face isn't really a normal sight to wake up to, but even more odd was that Machaíri recognized the old woman's face it was Lachesis the fate of Life.

Groaning in exasperation he began to sit up forcing Lachesis to step back before she tapped him once on the forehead causing him to reel back in surprise as he heard three voices speak into his mind.

"_Machaíri, you have finally awoken, think and we will hear."_

"_The first Titan War is over I take it?"_

"_It ended thousands of years ago with your father being sliced apart with his own scythe, however the second Titan War is on the horizon, this in turn has led to your awakening, as your father had control over your string of fate."_

Machaíri's head was spinning at the information he just received until the fates last statement finally registered within his mind. "Wait had, he does not still have it?"

The three fates shook their heads as Clotho brought out a pure white thread of yarn. Which she then gave to him to his endless surprise.

"_You are right to be surprised for we have done nothing of the sort for anyone before now, we have given you your personal string of fate, you Felix Epoch are now fateless, we gift you with the abilities your father never would have given you and we bless your sword, as capable as your bastard of a weapon was made of silver, steel and celestial bronze it is now capable of severing strings of fate should you will it."_

The newly named Felix was understandably stunned. "I'm fateless?"

The fates smirked a look that didn't belong on the faces of three old ladies with ultimate power. "_Your father desired to keep your string he begged us for it so he could maintain absolute control over you, with you now awake and him still eviscerated, we decided to gift you with a fate of your choosing, one not even we can control."_

They looked between each other before continuing to speak within his mind.

"_You have control over time an ability of your father, and as both a fateless individual and with your father's domain over fate you also have minor control over fate, in addition you have control of the glass of time."_

"_Thank ye for thine gifts, truly I am thankful I have a name, powers, a now blessed weapon, but what did thou mean glass of time it is that phrase that I do not understand?"_

This time Atropos was the sole fate to speak as she inclined her head. "_Concentrate on forming any weapon, imagine sand coalescing together before burning into a solid shape." _Felix did so as he watched in fascination as a dagger grew almost seemingly from his hand small embers dancing and burning across the growing edges of the completely transparent weapon.

"_Now concentrate, focus on the blade until you can envision it as an invincible weapon of death and stab it into the tree besides you." _Following her orders Felix stabbed into the tree to his left startled by the ease in which it had cut through the bark, before trying and failing to pull it out the blade was so sharp it had cut through the tree like it wasn't there but had gotten stuck, so without looking to the fates for instructions he shattered the blade leaving shards of glass in the tree and his own hand unharmed.

Looking back at the fates Felix bowed his head before thanking them once again, thinking they were done with him.

"_No Felix we are not done, we have much to explain, the world is very different to what it was like before your father put you in dormancy, we are no longer in Greece we are now in America a very different land one you might be familiar with considering you visited here many times before the end of the war." _Felix didn't have anything to say so he continued to listen.

"_The gods, Kronos' immortal children, have ruled since the war ended and a lot has happened since then, none of it is terribly relevant to you anyway. Your golden apple of immortality the one you were given before you fell asleep, no longer affects you, the apples do not make you immortal forever they simply elongate your life which in turn allowed you to stay young while you were asleep."_

This time Felix did have questions, which he wanted to ask as soon as he got the chance.

"Why did ye do this, what do ye get out of making me fateless, especially if I am no longer immortal?" As much as he wanted to know the answers, he had another question. "Why are ye speaking so differently than how people used to? That seems terribly uncharacteristic of the fates."

The three fates stared at him blankly before explaining themselves.

"_We are the fates do we have to have a reason for doing the things we do, but if you absolutely must have a reason it is because we have faith in you that you are fully capable of making moral decisions others won't be able to, an abused, scarred, and beaten bastard child who knows true emotional and physical pain, we have faith that you are capable of being something better than both the Titans and gods, you have a hybridized view biased and unbiased yet you are willing to learn and understand regardless of your stance."_

"That does not make much sense."

"_It's not supposed to make sense yet, you will come to understand in time."_

Felix just stared at them with confusion plastered across his face.

"If ye say so, but that still does not explain how different your speech is."

"_You have been asleep for thousands of years, languages change over short periods of time, for immortals anyway, you can imagine how much it would change in that time, now is that all?"_

No I still don't understand what's going on, I don't know anything about the gods."

"_The major gods, are some of the more significant of Kronos' children as well as their own, they rule from Olympus, and their mortal children aid them in their times of need."_

Felix was still confused but he didn't get to ask anymore questions as the Fates had just teleported away, unsure of his next move he figured he might as well start walking.

It didn't take long though for him to find some form of civilization in the form of a campground, there were several cabins in the shape of an omega, with a bonfire in the center, there were strawberry fields, a beach, a larger farmhouse building, and Felix had no clue what he was going to do about anything, so all in all it was almost a normal day.

Making his way out of the forest Felix meandered down to the farmhouse discovering an older man sitting in a chair with wheels his legs covered in a blanket and another man in a leopard print purple shirt.

"Ah Chiron we have a visitor, do you recognize this one?" Felix watched as several playing cards set themselves down on the table, as the now named Chiron looked him dead in the eyes, before his own widened significantly.

"No Dionysus I do not recognize this boy as a camper I do however recognize the boy's features."

"Well then who does he look like maybe we c- oh I see the resemblance." Dionysus had finally looked up and also recognized the startlingly close comparison of Felix to Kronos.

"That could be a problem… well boy does a cat have your tongue, speak!"

"What is going on, who art thou, where am I?" Felix was genuinely confused and even more so after he saw Dionysus roll his eyes at Felix's questions.

"My old friend I believe he is one of those people." Felix didn't really understand what Dionysus meant but he understood he was being insulted and that didn't bode well with him. Fortunately Chiron was far more sympathetic than his rather rotund friend.

"My dear boy, you are in Camp Half-Blood a camp designed to protect, teach and train demigods, I am Chiron trainer of heroes and camp director, and this pleasant fellow-" He was interrupted as Dionysus interrupted with a snort of laughter at the word pleasant. "Dionysus please the boy's confused as it is, this fellow beside me is Dionysus the Greek god of wine, madness and some other domains that are less important."

Chiron paused staring directly into Felix's golden eyes before proceeding with his explanation. "As for what's going on, well that depends on you, so now it is my turn to ask you, just who are you?"

Felix wasn't sure what to say at first the fates had told him that Kronos had been defeated and the gods had taken over his rule and just in front of him was one of those gods, openly saying who his father was would probably just lead to more problems down the line.

"I am Felix Epoch." He couldn't stop himself from grinning in complete happiness, he had a name and he just got to say it for the first time, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Dionysus was the next one to question him scrutinizing his face. "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

This was it Felix had to lie he couldn't just say he was a child of the gods biggest enemy to a god. "No I don't know who my godly parent is, but I know that my mother was mortal." He figured that in the event that the gods were capable of detecting lies like the Titans he might get lucky.

"You're lying it's all over your face, you know exactly who you're related to." Of course Dionysus would be able to call his bluff, Felix was terrified he didn't know anything about what could happen to him, he may be fateless but if his future held excruciating pain it wouldn't matter.

"Answer truthfully or I'll turn you into a dolphin." Felix didn't know what a dolphin was but he didn't want to be turned into anything regardless, and so he conceded the truth.

"I am a son of Kronos, my mother was mortal and I was born seventeen years before the end of the first Titan war." With every word Felix shrunk inwards trying in vain to make his tall form smaller, he was afraid he didn't know what he was going to do.

He figured he could fight, his sword was made to kill anything and he could cut through fate with it, but the death of a god was not something easily ignored.

Except something happened that he hadn't expected, the pudgy god in front of him began to laugh uproariously.

"Boy, I already figured as much, I'm the god of madness it's rather easy to figure these things out, that and you seem to be very out of practice protecting your thoughts." At Felix's horrified expression Dionysus continued. "If you ever say this to anybody I'll deny it, but your secret is safe with me just don't cross me and we'll be fine demititan."

"Dionysus enough leave the poor boy alone there is no need to frighten him anymore, Felix my boy do you follow your father still?"

Felix shook his head desperately. "No, not anymore and when I did it was because he forced me to."

Chiron nodded his head knowingly, as he seemed to stare off into the distance for several seconds before regaining his composure and brought a three clawed hand across his heart and pushing outwards.

"He can be like that believe me I would know… very well I understand how you feel and if you are telling the truth which I have been led to believe you are." Chiron said sternly looking at the god beside him who had been studying his cards. "Then I think everything will work out in the end."

Felix didn't say anything, he was amazed that he was still alive and even more so with his freedom intact.

"Annabeth will guide you around the camp feel free to ask her any questions you may have, and I hope you don't decide working with your father is a good plan of action."

Nodding his head while turning away he found himself facing a young honey blonde girl in an orange shirt and blue pants, it seemed he had a lot of work to do to gain the trust of these people, after all he didn't want them to think he was serving his father since he already knew he would be rising again soon if he hadn't already.

**a/n: Just to clarify in the first book of Magnus Chase Utgard Loki eats an apple of immortality and explains why he needs it despite being an immortal giant, while I can't remember exactly what he said, I'm following that logic for the apples, so Felix is no longer immortal.**


End file.
